Protector
by Junjou Writer
Summary: Joey's been saved by a mysterious man once before, can it happen again? A Halloween One Shot, Lemon included. Please enjoy! Note: this was a request and is dedicated tot he requestor. Hope you like it girl.


_This is a request by a setoxjoey fan. I've been saving it to put it up on Halloween day. Hope you enjoy missy, and all you other SetoxJou fans. Happy Halloween!_

Protector

Joseph Wheeler laid on his work stretcher, under a car fixing up the muffler of a '96 Cavalier while talking with his best friend about random things. Currently they were talking about a recent missing child.

"I can't believe he just disappeared like that, and they said on the news that the father's taken multiple polygraphs that all came out positive." Yugi said sadly. "Where are all these kids disappearing too?"

"Who knows. Some of 'em mighta ran away, others mighta actually been kidnapped. You never really know." Joey said with a snort. He just got a glob of oil on his face.

"How could you say that Joey?" Yugi looked horrified.

"Cuz... I know what it's really like." Joey shrugged slightly. "I got kidnapped once when I was little. No one believed me, said I ran away for attention. But I didn't." Yugi slipped off the counter to lean against the tire closest to Joey.

"You were? What happened?" He asked quickly.

"Well.... let's see.... This guy in a black buick with tinted windows... he snatched me right off the streets on my way home. I was about 7. It was before the divorce." Joey gave a noncommittal grunt. "He took me to a cabin in the woods, close to the mountains I guess, and uh... did some things to me."

Yugi's eyes widened unbearably and he hugged his friend's legs tightly. "Oh Joey, that's horrible! What happened next?" Joey chuckled.

"The second night, he left my lyin' on the kitchen floor snivellin' and cryin' for my ma and pa and my warm safe bed. He laughed at me, said there was no such thing as safe." Joey paused to tighten a bolt to hold the muffler in place. "But as soon as he said that, the front door slammed open. This huge guy, had to be over six feet, ducked his head and came in. He was all dark skinned and was wearing weird ass clothes. It was genuine Egyptian cotton, and he had a lot of gold jewelry too. This fucker looked like he just walked off the set of The Mummy or something. Anyways, he came over ta me and put his coat over me. He told me to stare out the door so I did. I didn't once look at him, not even when the other guy started screamin' bloody murder and beggin' for his life.

"He came back and picked me up, started carryin' me out tellin' me I was safe now and he'd get me home. He stopped in the woods and looked at me. He had the most beautiful blue eyes I'd eva seen, and a sweet smile too. And held me and said, "Why don't you tell me your name and where you live?" And I told him. He took me home, carried me the whole way but it felt like it was only a couple of minutes. Then he dropped me off in my bedroom and told me if I ever needed him I was to say his name and he would come."

"So he told you his name?" Yugi asked in awe. He thought this whole story was highly adorable.

"Yeah, he said his name was Seth." Joey grunted when he finished and rolled himself out. The bell in the main room told them of a new customer. "Ah, maybe Tristan came for his car now." He got up and wiped his hands clean.

"Just in time too." Yugi said with a smile. He couldn't believe his friend had dealt with kidnap, not to mention people accusing him of lying, but he himself knew Joey couldn't come up with stories like that, even if they did seem a bit far fetched.

"He always seems to know." Joey chuckled and stepped through the doorway. The new man wasn't Tristan in the least. The man was muscular and lean, his brown hair was wild and his blue eyes were shimmering with apologetics. With him, he pulled a beautiful black motorcycle.

"G'day mates." He said in a friendly australian accent. "I was just up the road when the damn thing just stopped. I may know a lot about my vehicles but I don't know a lick about fixing them." He said with a sad laugh. "I remembered this place and pulled it back. Think you can fix it quickly? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"No problem man. I'm the best in town." Joey said. He laughed and helped the man pull the bike back. "My name's Joey, by the way."

"Valon, and it's a pleasure to meet ya." Valon gave a bright smile and Joey nodded. He stopped to examine the bike.

"It doesn't look too bad. Pretty good condition, what's it? An Aprilia RS125?" Joey asked, running his fingers over the body.

"Yeah, bought it last year, a '97 model. What's wrong with it?" Valon whispered.

"Carburettor. The gasket's bent, but I've got no idea how you managed that." Joey chuckled softly. I got a part in here to replace it easy." Joey walked to his boxes. "Let's see... part number... AP0250521." He found the box and pulled out the right part. He turned to hold it up triumphantly only to come face to face with a gun barrel. "What's this?"

"Sorry, nothing against you mate. Boss's orders." Valon said with a small sneer. Yugi was knocked out on the floor.

"You bastard. If you hurt him I swear to god..."Joey growled.

"Just a little bump. He'll be right as rain in the morning. You though, I'm afraid I can't say the same." Valon chuckled and pressed the gun barrel against his forehead. "A big hole right here. Blam."

"Jesus." Joey shook his head sadly. Was this really where his life ends? A thought struck him. It wasn't much but it was worth a try. "Seth." He whispered. "I need you Seth."

"What was that?" Valon demanded, eyes narrowed and angry. His eyes were red and a strange mark was glowing green on his forehead.

"Just talking to myself." Joey sighed sadly. It hadn't worked. Of course not.

"Right... got any uh... last words...?"

Joey's eyes widened slightly. Rising behind Valon was a tall man with silky brown hair, palish skin, and the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen in a good long while. "Um... how about, look behind you." Joey said softly. Valon twirled around.

"Dartz..." the man said. He grabbed Valon by the back of the neck and tilted his head back. He started to suck out a strange green light. Joey was reminded of the Dementor's kiss from the third Harry Potter movie that Yugi had dragged him to.

Valon's eyes went back to normal and he fell into the arms of the man who saved Joey once again. Joey stared at him with disbelieving eyes. It's been ten years and other than the change in skin tone, he still looked exactly the same.

"What? Call for me and I shall come. Though, I had forgotten that I told you to call me Seth. I've changed my name since then. It's Seto now. Seto Kaiba." He took my hand and bowed deeply, pressing a small kiss to the back of my hand.

"S-Seto." Joey repeated, shaking like a leaf.

"Let's take them to your apartment. Explanations can be held there alright?" Seto asked smoothly. He picked up Yugi gently and tossed Valon of his shoulder. "Grab my arm Joey." He ordered. Joey latched on quickly. He blinked and they were in his apartment living room. Seto dropped Valon on the couch unceremoniously and gently laid Yugi on the chair.

"So uh... explanations..." Joey drawled awkwardly. Seto chuckled.

"Damn, and I was so looking forward to jerking your chain around some more." He whispered.

"Why did you save me back then? And now?" Joey suddenly asked, ignoring the comment.

"Do I need a reason?" Seto asked politely. "Do I need a reason to have human morals?"

"No, of course not it's just..." Seto sighed and put a hand on Joey's hip. He pulled him up against his body. Joey blushed darkly.

"So what if I told you that it was because you look like my dead lover?" Seto purred. Joey shivered. "And that one day, I wanted you to stay with me." Seto's nose ran along the back of Joey's neck, where the pulsing blood made the most sound and had the strongest scent. Seto's mouth watered.

"How do you still look exactly the same?" Joey whispered, chills rolling down his spine at the hot breath spilling onto the back of his neck. He felt two sharp teeth drag across his neck and gave it a very good internal guess.

"Joey? What happened?" Yugi was coming to, so the two pulled apart quickly. Joey looked at him, worry running though every fiber of his being.

"Yug, are you alright? He didn't hurt ya did he?" he asked softly, checking the small boy's head.

"No, I feel fine. Just a little sore." Yugi blinked owlishly up at Joey as relief swept through his chocolate puppy dog eyes.

"Oh thank god." Joey hugged him tightly. "That Valon guy was possessed by some evil spirit that wanted ta kill me for some stupid reason."

"Oh my god! Then how are we alive!? What happened?" Yugi gasped out, eyes wide with panic, were they still in danger?

"Well... S-Seto saved us." Joey blushed slightly as he whispered this.

"Seto?" Yugi repeated.

"Yeah, Seto... he changed his name from.. Seth." Joey avoided all eye contact. Yugi peered around him to Seto.

"Oh... you mean the guy that saved you when you were little?"

"Yeah."

"But he looks exactly the same..."

"Yeah..."

"Actually... I think that's... Seto Kaiba isn't it? Owner of Kaiba corp?" Yugi asked politely.

"The one and only." Seto gave a small nod to be courteous.

"So you're... a vampire?"

"A five thousand year old Egyptian vampire to be exact." Seto nodded. "I'm glad to see someone who is smart."

"It was obvious." Yugi shrugged. Joey flipped.

"YOU _ARE_ A VAMPIRE!?" He yelled. Seto flinched.

"Yes." Seto said calmly. "Don't tell me you're just realizing this now?"

"Well... no." Joey blushed again. "It's just that... I wasn't sure. It sounded to crazy to believe." Joey fell on the couch at Valon's feet. "I am now... emotionally and mentally drained." He said.

"I... have to go home Joey." Yugi said quickly. Joey looked up at him.

"How come?" he asked.

"Promised grandpa I'd help him with the game shop." Yugi said with a small shrug. "I'll see you tomorrow if he hasn't drank you dry." He teased. Joey gulped and stared at Seto, his hands coming up to clench his throat.

"I'm not going to drink your blood Joey." Seto said with a small chuckle. "I have to go now anyway." He stood and made his way across the room to kiss Joey's forehead. "If you have need for me, just call my name." he said with a soft smile. He left just as Yugi had, leaving Joey alone with the unconscious motorcyclist.

Joey stared at him, eyes slightly worried. Eventually he stood and covered the other male with a blanket. "I'll just explain everything to him in the mornin'." He said with a yawn. He made his way to his own bedroom and collapsed on his bed, instantly asleep.

He was faintly aware of hands running down his chest and feeling his pulse. And a whisper in his ear.

"_Let me show you what we had..."_

Joey woke up feeling over heated and sore. He sat up and stretched, only to yelp and fall back when a stinging pain shot up his back. He looked down at himself to find himself naked in a bed that was not his, and covered in hickies, bruises, and a suspicious sticky fluid on his chest. "What the fuck did I do last night?" He asked himself in disbelief.

"Oh, the usual." A familiar voice purred. Joey snapped his head up to see Seth as he remembered him standing in an elegant stone doorway. "You bit, scratched, moaned, barked, and mewled." Joey's face turned dark red.

"What did you do to me?" he growled. Seth came over and leaned over him, a predatory smirk on his face.

"What I always do to you." He said in a husky tone. "Would you like a repeat performance?" Joey quickly shook his head. This pain was already proof enough.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because you were begging me Jono. What was I supposed to do?" He asked with a teasing smile. He straightened up and handed Joey a nice silk robe. "Now get dressed love. We're going out." He said.

Joey felt compelled to dress. _I'm having a dream. That's what this is_. He told himself. He dressed and looked up at Seth expectantly.

"Nope, it's a secret. Now come along." Seth said. He took Joey's hand and intertwined their fingers. Joey looked at the connection and felt a blush rising. Seth led him through a stone castle, he saw glimpses of a desert oasis outside, to a beautiful rose garden. There was a statue/fountain in the middle of Horace and Anubis, beak and snout pressed together and love obvious in their eyes.

"Oh wow... it's beautiful." Joey whispered, looking all around.

"I had it made special for us." Seth told him. "I'm glad you like it." Joey ran to the fountain and stared at it in wonder. "I had this made as a symbol of us. Because while I am the undead, like Anubis, you are my light, who happens to be Horace."

"But what about Obelisk and Ra and Sleifer?" Joey asked with a frown. "I thought Ra was the sun god?"

"He is, but love, I'm not talking about sun and moon, I'm talking about the living and the dead." Seth said with a confused smile. Joey bit his lip.

"Because you're a vampire, right?"

"Yes." Seth's tone was clipped. Joey felt like an ass. _He never __**asked**__ to be a vampire. He never wanted it and you're treating him like he has the plague_. His conscience screamed at him.

"It's alright Seth." Joey said softly. He reached out a hand and cupped the cold cheek. He didn't draw back, he didn't show fear. "It is not your fault. You didn't want this." Joey said quietly. Seth looked at him with sad hopeless eyes.

"I love you so much. You know that?" he asked.

"I had an idea." Joey said coyly, smiling at him._ Why am I flirting with him? Is it the feeling in the air? Or is it something more?_ "Show me."

"Are you sure love?" Seth leaned close, his lips brushing Joey's making them tingle in anticipation.

"Very sure." Joey whispered back. He wrapped his arms around Seth's shoulders, only to be jolted to a different moment.

Pain wracked his body, people were screaming and crying. Joey had no idea what was going on. But he heard something in the distance, something that made tears spring to his eyes.

"JONO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Seth was shouting, his voice thick with fear. Joey lifted a hand and knew the vampire saw it. He was at his side, tears everywhere, blood everywhere. Joey felt a pang of guilt.

"I love you." He whispered unsteadily. Seth clenched his hand and laid his head on his chest.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered, sounding like a heartbroken child. "You promised to always be by my side for all eternity. Why are you leaving me now?"

"I love you Seth." Joey said louder, desperate to hear the words.

"I can't live without you Jono." Seth started to sob, chocking on spit and vomit.

"I love you!" Joey shouted. It was then that he realized he was too late. Seth had never been able to hear him in the first place. He had been dead since the vampire landed at his side. "No..." his chest hurt, physically hurt. He didn't want to be dead. He wanted to be with Seth. He wanted to be with him for all eternity. NO!" He shouted. He sat up quickly, finding himself back in his own bed, dressed completely. He wrapped his arms around himself and broke down, the lingering emotions of the dream proving to be too much for him.

A mental dam broke. Memories from millennia ago started rushing through his mind, the love that Seth gave him and only him, the love that Seto could give him. The only thing he ever wanted and needed.

"Seto." He whispered breathlessly, holding himself tightly. A knock on his window made him jump. Seto was there, just outside his window, waiting for him to let him in. He jumped for the window and threw it open.

"What's wron-" Seto didn't get to finish his sentence. Joey's lips were hot on his, demanding and pleading all at the same time. Seto smiled and gave in to the kiss, giving back tenfold.

"You... will... never... leave me... again." Joey growled. He pulled the vampire in and pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him again and again while stripping their clothes.

"Jono..." Seto moaned. "Joey, wait." He pushed the human teen away slightly. "We should take this slowly. This is a big leap for you isn't it?" he asked softly.

"I've been waiting for you my entire life. And you've been waiting for me longer haven't you? What's the point in waiting?" Joey asked gruffly. He tossed off his shirt and ground his hips against Seto's, desperate for friction. The vampire moaned loudly.

"I don't want you to regret this in the morning!" Seto said quickly. That made Joey stop. His emotional rush quickly put on halt.

"I wouldn't regret it... but you're right. It'd be dumb to jump into this." Joey whispered softly. He fell forward and just laid on Seto's chest. "But promise me you'll never leave me?"

"I promise." Seto smiled.

"And promise me you'll never let me leave?"

"Even if I have to chain you to the bed." Seto purred happily. Joey blushed and pinched his cold arm.

"Pervert." He whispered. Seto smiled wider and settled on the bed, content just holding his puppy and listening to his heart beat. Even if it made his mouth water and his stomach burn. Joey was quickly back into a very peaceful sleep.

"I just ate too goddammit." Seto murmured. He thought of Dartz, what he had done to the man for trying to kill his lover. He thought of Dartz now, head impaled on a cross in his own house and body drained of all blood to feed the vampire's hunger and triple his power. "Even Hell is too good for that bastard." He whispered angrily.

Joey mumbled in his sleep and clenched his hand tighter on Seto's shirt. All thoughts of Dartz were wiped clean. All Seto could think about was the beautiful creature on his chest. He drew up the blankets and closed his eyes for a nice rest.

"So... let me get this straight..." Yugi said with a playfully annoyed huff. Joey nodded to him. "This guy left... you had a dream about him... and now you're dating?"

"Yup, that about sums it up." Joey said.

"I'm just glad they haven't fucked yet." Valon said, raiding Joey's fridge. Joey looked at him, eyebrow twitching.

"Why are you still here? It's been two frickin' weeks!" Joey yelled, flailing his arms.

"I got nowhere else to go." Valon said in a painfilled tone. "You know what they do to guys like me? They send me back to my own country."

"Australia is the leading country of exports. Why wouldn't you want to go back? I'd say go get yourself deported in a hurry." Yugi advised with a mischevious smile.

"Ouch, evilness behind the beauty. Is he always like this?" Valon asked, leaning close to Joey.

"Basically." Joey said back. Valon nodded and leaned back towards Yugi.

"I don't want to get deported because I got my eyes hooked on this little piece of candy." He said with a flirtatious smile. "Kinda reminds me of a sour patch kid you know? Sour then sweet?"

"Oh really? And what's a country bumpkin know about getting the best piece of candy?" Yugi replied. He leaned close and poked Valon in the eye with a chopstick. The man howled and fell tot eh floor.

"I ain't a country bumpkin!" He said, standing and holding his eye.

"You don't have a job, a place of your own, or anyway to pay your mechanic and landlord besides doing chores." Yugi pointed out. Valon grumbled something that sounded similar to "cock blocked" and sat down. "Now then, that was fast Joey. Are you sure you can trust him? He's a vampire after all."

"I'm sure Yug. He's slept in my bed with me every night since then and he's never shown any need ta bite me. When he gets hungry he leaves. The next day I see something in the news about another bad man dying. No skin off my bones right?" Joey asked with a shrug. "And he brushes his teeth at least fifteen times afterwards before doing anything else. He_ hates_ the taste of blood. But he needs it to survive."

"Alright... if you say we can trust him... then I trust him." Yugi sighed. He looked at Valon. "But I still don't trust you."

"Ahh, c'mon darlin'. Don't be like that now. I just want to make ya proud." Valon said with a pout.

"No dice aussie." Yugi said. He shook his head and looked at the clock. "Well I got to go. Me and Atem are cleaning out the attic today so he can move back in." Yugi said. He stood, hugged Joey, flicked Valon, and left. Valon scooted his chair closer to Joey.

"So who's Atem?" he asked, a jealous tone in his voice. Joey chuckled and decided t leave, letting the aussie fret over it.

"Wouldn't you like ta know." He said mysteriously. Valon growled and nibbled on his sandwich dejectedly.

"Yeah I would. I wanna asilngugbneaobrgeurbgb" his words ran together in an undertone. Joey looked at him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said... I wanna... ask Yugi on a date."Valon finished. Joey gave him a little smirk. He knew Valon's feelings were serious. "I've got some money... but it's not much... and I've been trying to get a real job... on top of what I've been doing here..." Valon sighed. This was why it sucked being an orphan.

Joey dropped a fifty in front of him. "Yugi's a cheap date. He loves cheeseburgers and dollar films. His favorite movies are romantic comedies and slashers. He doesn't like to admit it but his favorite flowers are white roses, and he loves genuine salt-water taffy. Make sure you treat him good, cuz if ya don't... I'll feed you to my boyfriend." Joey threatened. Valon didn't hear the threat, he was too busy hero-worshipping Joey.

"But why?" he asked.

"Cuz it'll get ya outta my house long enough for me and Seto to finally get it on!" Joey snapped in an angry hiss. Every time he started getting passionate with the vampire, Valon just happened to walk in to ask him something and effectively ruin the mood. "And also... you make Yugi laugh. This is the first time I've seen him openly flirt since Devlin broke his heart. I'm glad you helped him get over it. You're a good guy Valon." Joey said. He turned away and went to his bedroom. Valon left in a rush to find out what he needed for his date.

Joey was waiting for Seto that night. He was wearing his best faded ripped jeans and a tight black tee shirt with a low collar. The irony of it was that the front of his shirt said "BITE ME!" in big white letters.

He had his window open and his bed made. A candle provided a romantic atmosphere. All he had to do now was wait for the eternally damned man to appear on his window sill.

"What's going on Joey?" as if on cue. Joey smiled and turned to his vampire lover. Beautiful pale skin and silky mahogany hair, two sapphires burning with love stare back at him, drinking in his appearance.

"I'm ready Seto." Joey said firmly. "I've been waiting for this for what feels like forever. Tonight, we're gonna make love." Seto seemed to untense and he sighed with relief.

"Oh good, if that's all." He said with a chuckle.

"What did you think I wanted?" Joey asked.

"I thought you were going to ask me to change you." He admitted with a small blush of nervousness.

"It's the shirt isn't it?" Joey asked with a chuckle. "Nah, I just saw it and it made me laugh. I'm not gonna ask you to do that until you're sure you're ready." Joey smiled and took Seto's hands in his own. He led him to the bed and laid back, pulling the cold body on top of himself.

"Are you sure about this Joey? If I lose control..." Seto didn't finish. His's fangs gleamed in the candlelight and Joey shuddered. But he wasn't scared.

"You won't." he said carelessly. He kissed Seto and wrapped his arms around his neck and Seto took the lead gratefully. He kissed Joey hungrily while slowly shedding his own clothes. He wanted to give Joey a chance to see him, so he could deny him if he became too afraid. But Joey just examined his body, gave a moan half of anticipation and half of fear. "Can't wait." He whispered.

"You'll have too." Seto said sternly before leaving hickies on Joey's neck. The heated rush of blood made him nauseous with hunger and his primal instincts were begging to take over. But just as Joey said, he didn't give in. He didn't let himself hurt his beloved.

"Seto..." Joey whispered with a needy moan. "I love you." He admitted breathlessly, the first time he said it himself. He froze, his heart skipped a beat and his stomach started to drop.

"I love you too." Seto said seriously. He re-attacked Joey's lips with a bruising kiss and started to rip at Joey's pants and boxers first. Nothing would make him break this kiss, not even the removal of a stupid shirt.

The kiss broke when Joey pulled back for air and he yanked off his shirt as well, killing two birds with one stone. He pulled Seto to kiss him again before his hands got curious and started exploring his lover's body. His rock hard, cold, lifeless chest was a wonderland of sensations for the vampire. His stomach got an equal response. It was when Joey tentatively wrapped his hand around the hard shaft that Seto gave the most violent reaction though. His back arched and he moaned loudly, his nails ripping the sheet as he gripped it.

"God damn, you're gonna make the neighbors complain." Joey teased with a chuckle. He smiled and kissed Seto lovingly once before pulling back somewhat to reach into his nightstand. His thought trail derailed when he was impacted with amazing pleasure. Seto had just ground their hips together. That was always Joey's weakness. His knees shook and a loud moan erupted from his throat. He gripped Seto's shoulders. "M-more..." he ordered, arching into the friction. Skin on skin made it sooo much better. Seto complied with a growl.

"I can't hold back much longer baby... if we're gonna do this... it has to be now." He said in a strained voice. Joey looked at him through his passionate haze rather worriedly. Seto's skin was paler and he was sweating a bit more than he should. His eyes had a red gleam in them and his fangs were extended more.

"Then do it." Joey pulled out the lotion and handed it to him. He snorted and tossed it over his shoulder. "Wha?"

"Won't need it. You forget who you're dealing with." He said with a smirk. He bit his wrist and held it out towards Joey. "Take as much as you want." He murmured. Joey frowned but licked the wound lovingly, laving it in attention and care. Suddenly he felt hotter but stronger.

Seto pulled his legs apart and watched him closely. He kissed him once as he slipped in. Joey felt no pain, only a strange sense of fullness and completion. He loved it. He wrapped his legs around the cold strong body and clenched his hands in silky hair.

"Move..." he ordered panting. He was ready and he wanted it. Seto pulled out slowly and sank back in at the same pace. Joey felt content and pleased. "Oh Seto." He whispered dreamily. He tilted his hips and Seto gasped.

"I want this to be so good for you Joey." He murmured.

"It already is." Joey whispered to him. He giggled and kissed his chin. "So you can stop holding back." Seto pulled back and gave him a boyish grin. He braced himself against the bed and pounded into Joey with just enough force to not hurt Joey, but to leave him nice and sore in the morning. "Ah! Seto!" Joey gasped, arching his back. "Shit!" His prostate was struck.

"Come with me Joey." Seto panted in his ear. "Come with me love."

"I'm here Seto." Joey grunted, his body spasming and tightening. He wasn't thinking of what he was saying - he couldn't even focus on the pleasure itself, that's how good it was – all his words just came out in a jumble that he didn't understand, but Seto did.

"No baby, come with me. Come with me now." He gave his thrusts and extra boost of power and that did it. Joey's orgasm was obliterating. His body spasmed and clenched and tightened and contracted wildly. He jerked on Seto's hair and pulled him into a harsh kiss. All that was consuming him now was a single thought; a single realization that he and Seto came together, at the same time, almost as if they were one. Hell, for all intents and purposes they might as well have been one.

Seto collapsed on Joey, holding him close and tight, as he started to feel tired and weak. Joey's heartbeat was in his ear, slowing until it was calm once more, but still fluttering every now and then as it often did. Seto looked up at his human lover with worry and anticipation in his eyes.

"Joey?" he whispered. He got a lazy "Hm?" in response. "It... It was alright?" he asked, not realizing how plain his anxiousness sounded in his voice. "I pleased you?" Joey gave a soft chuckle and hugged him closer.

"It was amazin' Set.... ya got no idea." He murmured sleepily. "It was wonderful and beautiful and perfect." Seto's relief washed through him in waves of unmistakable bliss. "And I... satisfied you?" Joey asked in turn. Now he was the one sounding anxious.

"Satisfied?" Seto reiterated. "Bowled me over is more like it." he said, loving the cute blush that colored his love's cheeks. Joey gave him a cute glare before snuggling up against him and falling asleep. Seto sighed and just played with his bangs and smelled his sweet chocolaty scent. He watched him like that for a few good hours before letting himself rest.

He was awoken by Joey jumping on the bed excitedly. Seto sat up and looked at him. He got a crazy smile. "We should give Yugi a little vial of your blood for when him and Valon go at it." he said with a crazy grin. Seto just shook my head in aggravation and fell back on the bed.

"Whatever you say." He agreed with a quiet grunt. Joey smiled and started to cuddle with him once more. "So... when do you think... you'll be ready?" Joey asked softly. Seto flinched. "Cuz I know... I'm ready to spend the rest of eternity with you." Seto sighed softly and looked at Joey.

"It will be painful at first - the bite itself, not the transformation – but you'll just have to bear with that. After that's over it's a pretty smooth trip into the ranks of the undead." Seto said. Joey sat up and looked at down at him. "But are you sure about this? Once it's done there's no turning back."

"I'm sure Seto. I love you. I want to be with you." He said quietly. He laid down and flipped his position with Seto. "I want you in my life foreva." Seto sighed softly, but happily, and buried his face in Joey's neck. He gathered his wits and will before opening his mouth wide and sinking his fangs in.

Joey gasped in pain, gripping Seto's bare back. But he wouldn't tell Seto to stop. This was what he wanted, a promise of their union. This was as binding as marriage for the two of them. Seto pulled back when he could, not bringing himself to drink too much of the sweet tempting blood. The red gleam in his eyes was powerful and Joey felt himself admiring the way blood red mixed with cobalt blue before he slipped into a deep and easy sleep.

Joey... Joey!... "JOEY!" A voice shouted. Joey sat up, everything blurring in his vision. Something smelled wonderful though, and **fuck** was he hungry. His eyes searched around him and he found Seto at his bedside, pushing him back down gently and holding his shoulders. Yugi was at the foot of the bed with Valon, both their hearts pounding in his ears, making him more hungry.

"Git outta here Yug. I don wanna hurt ya." Joey ordered gruffly. It was somewhat difficult to speak with cottonmouth. He grumbled and licked his teeth, only to discover the sheer sharpness of one. Of his canine. He looked at Seto and the brunette nodded gravely. Joey jumped at him, tackling him to the ground in a way he never could before, and kissed him repeatedly. "I love you, I want you, I love you, I want you." He mumbled back and forth, continuously kissing him.

"I love you too baby." Seto whispered huskily with a smile. Joey sat back with a grin and looked at Yugi who was beaming at him.

"You'll still be my friend right Joey?" he asked uncertainly.

"'Course I will Yug. We'll always be best buds." Joey promised with a bright and happy smile.

"Then you go and be happy with your lover. And thanks for helping mine get me." He said with a little blush. Valon cleared his throat and looked around the room.

"No problem Yug. And I will be. I'll be _very_ **very** _**very**_ happy." Joey promised. He turned and kissed Seto once more with a love that promised to outlast time itself.


End file.
